


【影日】电光石火

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: “喂，影山，这个拿去。”“这什么？”影山问。“‘可以向哥哥许任何愿’券。”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	【影日】电光石火

嘴巴笨是件坏事。

不大会沟通或者表白自己，即使及川前辈那样指着自己的鼻子，也没办法对对方漂亮的宣战词作出多强硬的回应。上车落座后影山不自觉抓着腰间的安全带，脑子里总在想从前北川第一的事情。差不多的队伍，好像把他踢掉后就开始完美地咬合运作了。迟钝的小孩未必不敏感啊。时间正正好，从车窗照进来的阳光把黑色运动服裤子印出某种发晕的紫色。影山一个人坐在最后一排，倚着开了一半的窗，被倒春寒的风吹得脑袋发痛。

一只手突然递到他面前，手里捏着三张纸条。

“喂，影山，这个拿去。”

影山一愣，抬头看见一个橙色脑袋趴在前排座位的靠背上，柔软的脸颊蹭着粗糙布料，卷发发尾被腈纶静电拉来扯去。他早知道这家伙头发不服帖，但只有在这个角度的阳光下才第一次把那些细软的乱发全都看见，毛绒绒的像朵蒲公英。

“这什么？”影山问。

“‘可以向哥哥许任何愿’券。”

日向把手摊开了一些，裁成小长条的纸上一笔一划写了“可以向哥哥许任何愿”，旁边还有日向本人歪七扭八的签字。

他刚吃完橘子味道的棒棒糖，舌头是橙色的，趴在那的姿势就像春游路上分享零食的小学生。影山本来还在戒备是恶作剧，但看到这些毛毛虫一样乱爬的笔画后就只剩下抗拒。他拍掉日向的手，一板一眼说：“我是独生子，没有哥哥。”气得日向像朵蘑菇似的把整颗脑袋从靠背上冒出来。

“谁问你这个了！”

“那我和你也只差几个月而已，得意什么。”

我，你……啊啊啊，嘁。日向收回手，不耐烦地翻了个个儿，拆了自己的安全带扣子窜到最后一排。巴士正好要拐弯，屁股刚着陆的小个子整个人歪倒过来，把影山往车窗的方向挤。

“你干嘛——啧，喂！”

“我在包里翻来翻去就只找到这个。还从来没用过呢，本来是给小夏的礼物，可小夏说，‘难道没有券就不能向哥哥许愿了吗’，所以就留下了几张。”日向第二次把手递到影山跟前，“喏，这个是对刚才那个发球的赔礼道歉。反正你本来就比我小，将就一下啦。赶快拿走收好，我现在可是冒着没系安全带的生命危险在和你说话。”

他说话也一股橘子味，沾着色素的舌头隐约可见，手心躺着的三张旧纸条被手汗浸得又软又潮。影山嫌弃得要命，抓着日向的脸把他往外踢：“呆子日向，谁想要啊！”

“你放开我，唔——要要，要摔倒了！生什么气啊，砸到你后脑勺对不起嘛！可恶，刚刚看你表情那样，我还觉得很过意不去来着。”

日向扒着影山腰间的安全带咬他虎口，趁影山松手的一秒拽开他的外套，把三张纸条全部硬塞进他口袋里，然后迅速挪动屁股躲远。

“拿走！”

“干嘛那么凶？”日向皱起鼻子举起拳头，“你别不信，无论什么愿望我都会尽量满足你。我可是在上面认真签了字的，男子汉说话算数。”

“那好，第一个愿望，日向半小时搞定跳发。”

“……影山飞雄是白痴。”

影山翻了个白眼，往后一靠：“什么哥哥许愿券，这么没用。”

“也不能故意为难人啊！你就等着吧，混蛋。小夏说过了，我是世界上最好的哥哥。”日向呸了一声，猫下腰躲开影山敲过来的拳头，迅速抓着靠背窜回前排的位置。

小个子坐下后远没有靠背高，一下子藏得严严实实，连毛茸茸的发顶都看不到。影山把拽歪的外套拉链重新拉到顶，用力踢了一脚前排的座位，座位上的人也跟着一颠，安全带都扯不住。日向揉着屁股从座位旁边探出半个脑袋，警戒地盯着影山看。

“看什么。”影山瞪回去。

“没朋友的臭小鬼。”日向抠着靠背的布套子咬牙切齿，“这就算我道过歉了哦！”

他把侧脸牢牢抵在靠垫的硬楞上，压出一块软的脸颊，上面还留着影山掐红的指印，仿佛一只被捏过的塌肉包在大声说话。恐怖的前辈，关系不好的前队友，还有北川第一时自己的诨名，这时忽然都变得没那么重要了。影山伸手把日向的头摁回去，双手插兜靠回座位上，指腹轻轻摸着口袋里纸条柔软的角。

其实以前真正在读小学的时候，出去郊游，并没有人会这样趴在巴士前排的座位上，递给影山零食或者和他聊天。“最后排表情很凶的影山君”即使背包里装了超好吃的饭团也没人愿意坐在他旁边，影山一开始还会觉得奇怪，后来也就渐渐习惯了。那时候如果日向在场，自己一定会因为抢饭团和他大打出手，而不只是安静坐着。饭团强盗去死。影山用脑袋靠着震动的玻璃窗，在日向转头问他要不要吃薄荷糖的前一分钟义愤填膺地睡着。

等醒来后纸条的事已经完全被影山忘记了。运动外套洗了又晾干，直到某天体育馆要保养没法训练，拽着自己去坂下买冰的日向突然问有没有零钱的时候，影山才从口袋深处摸到这一团皱巴巴的尸体。

“啊。”

“怎么了？”日向自己先找到硬币结了账，举着冰单手撑在扶手上跃进他对面的椅子里。

“哦，这个。”日向歪着头咬掉棒冰的尖，“怎么样，你现在要用吗？”

“很无聊啊。”

“那你就许，‘想去做做看真正的男人放课后会去做的事’，之类的。”

“……行啊。”影山从里面抽出一张拍在桌上，推到日向面前，“你说吧，不参加社团活动的时候其他人都会做什么？”

“嗯，很好，哥哥大人已经接受了影山小朋友的愿望。”日向有点得意，把最后一口棒冰咬进嘴里，拿走纸条冲影山歪歪扭扭地敬了个礼。

他让影山在这里等一下，脱掉外套跑出店门口，过了一会儿就骑着自行车重新出现在门口。“喂！上车！”日向冲店里的影山挥手，一条腿踩在地上当支撑，裤脚一直卷到膝盖以上。

影山不知道日向坐在一辆老旧女士自行车上有什么可威风的。他应了一声，远远把日向留下的外套团成一团扔进自行车车筐里，然后抬腿跨坐上后座。

“坐稳了吗？”

“哦。”

“那就出发了！”

一脚踩下踏板，影山拖到地的鞋底在水泥和碎石上磨过，二十公分都没能窜出去。影山敲了一下日向的背，说：“你怎么一开头就哑火？”日向气得拿拳头猛砸车把手，扭回头大声说：“你以为你是小学生吗，给我把腿抬高！抬高！”

影山照做了。日向深深吸了口气，翘起屁股努力地蹬了几脚，自行车歪歪扭扭左摇右晃，总算有了速度往山路走。小个子几乎用了全身的力气来载两个人的重量，影山跟着日向蹬车的节奏摇晃身子，小腿总被他的脚踢到，几乎要让人怀疑是故意的。

真的会有一个缩小版的日向把这个又轻又小的家伙看作了不起的哥哥吗？

初夏的山林有股生西瓜的味道。影山看着日向努力蹬车的背影发呆，所以在听到日向说“快跳下去”时也没多想，很自然就照做了。他在路边的草丛里打了个滚，被带刺的草隔着校服不轻不重地扎了几下，坐稳后才想起来这样跳下来可能会受伤。日向跑过来撑着腿弯腰看他，笑嘻嘻地伸出一只手，嘴里说着：“怎样？这个叫‘超高速后山着陆’！”

“笨蛋，很容易受伤啊！”影山抖掉头上沾的草屑，拽住日向的手站起来。

“想的真多，对这么软的草坪说‘受伤’两个字不觉得失礼吗。”日向拽了一根草别在自己纽扣上，转身对着森林高举双手，“第二项！坡道冲刺赛跑！哦哦哦哦哦哦！”

他怪叫着抢跑，自行车就横放在路边，没锁，外套还团在车筐里。影山一愣，立刻踩着打滑的草叶一边大骂一边追上去。这座山小小的，树也小小的，脑袋旁边总有矮枝刮过阻挡视线，就算影山时不时伸手掰开，也只能看见日向一块飞扬的衣角。

“自行车要怎么办啊！”

“放在那里就好了，不会有人偷的！”

可是太阳就快落山了啊。没过脚踝的杂草，鞋上跳过的蚱蜢，一点一点都看不清了。此刻迈出去的一步可能踩到任何东西，影山却意外地发现自己并没有多担心。是许愿券的作用吗？日向领着他去山上冒险，他心里居然也生出了大无畏的快乐。

山顶离他们下车的地方不远，跑出密林后就是临陡坡的大片草地，干净清爽，连呼吸都变顺畅了。影山加紧几步总算抓到了日向的衣服，正要骂日向抢跑，日向却突然反过来捂住他的嘴，做了个噤声的手势。

“给你看样东西。”

他挣脱影山的手，弯腰用双臂轻轻拂过高低不齐的草顶，夜色下沉闷的墨绿草地便一瞬间碎出许多小颗发亮的星星。有一瞬间影山甚至以为是日向在发亮，他把自己的光蹭到草叶上，所以才有了这许多闪烁的萤光。之前卷到膝盖上的裤子已经掉下去一半，松松垮垮地搭在小腿边，日向也没想到去拉一拉。他绕着影山转了一圈，最后在孔明灯一般上浮的点点萤火中背着手把脸凑过来，眯起眼等着被夸奖。

“哼哼，漂亮吧。”

“……还不赖。”影山干咳一声，别过头去。

他突然觉得鼻尖痒痒的，伸手想挠，却被日向抢先一步拉住了胳膊。“你别动！”日向压低了嗓音。影山下意识听他话站直，这才看清鼻尖上停着的小小翅膀和亮起的一小盏灯。

“看我抓住它！”

自告奋勇的捕虫猛士兜起手往影山鼻子上摁，没想到一下子用力过猛，直接把影山也摁到仰翻过去。慌乱中影山的脚勾到日向的脚，日向的胳膊别到影山的胳膊，于是两个人都失掉平衡，一起摔倒在地。

“啊，飞走了。”日向骑在影山身上低头看他。

影山隐约发觉日向并不是在看自己鼻尖。草地是潮的，日向勾了好多苍耳的裤子紧贴着影山的腰，隔着衣服又刺又痒。小个子的耳朵渐渐红了起来，不像是被树枝刮擦出来的结果。影山轻轻推了他一把，让他快起来。日向却仿佛没听见，伸手把影山的刘海全部向上抹，露出整个额头，然后飞快附身拿嘴巴碰了一下他的嘴巴。

比萤火虫停在鼻尖的时间还要短，却能仔仔细细尝到日向嘴角棒冰的味道。软软的。日向紧张屈起的五指抓在他小臂上，两边膝盖都紧紧贴在他腰侧。影山透过日向乱掉的橙发看到许多漂浮的光晕，借着夜幕和真正的星星混在一起。

小怪兽吃掉了他的初吻。

影山有些发懵，木头似的躺在那，什么反应都没能给。日向直起身，抓抓头发从影山身上翻下去，盘着腿坐在旁边，歪过头小心翼翼地看他。

“感觉，感觉怎么样？”日向问。

“哦……哦，也，也没什么特别的感觉。”

“……这样啊。”

日向低头拍死一只叮在自己腿侧的蚊子，放下裤腿，索性也打开手脚躺下来，和影山头挨着头，脚挨着脚。萤火从他们耳边升起。影山拿余光偷偷瞄日向，发现他正心无旁骛地仰面望着星空。

“感觉怎么样”——问的到底是这次崭新的后山冒险，还是刚刚那个蜻蜓点水一样的吻？影山默默舔了舔嘴巴，什么特别的味道都没有，好像压根没发生过什么嘴巴相碰的事。夜里的虫鸣哄得人想睡，他对着星空缓慢地眨眼睛，忽然听见日向喊他的名字。

“我好像失恋了。”日向转头看着他。

嘴笨的坏毛病在这种无处可逃的凝视中再次扼住了影山的喉咙。他闷了半天才答了一声“哦”，旁的竟然一句都说不出来。嘁。日向屈起胳膊肘给了他一下，顺便抓了把草往天上丢，不大情愿地说：“刚刚的事就当没发生过，你忘了吧。”

后来山上渐渐变冷了，他们拍掉屁股上的草屑和泥土，一前一后摸黑从林子穿回盘山车道上。半路日向摘了野生的覆盆子给影山吃，可惜果实离成熟还早得很，刚入口就酸得影山整张脸都皱在一起。他把剩下的半颗果子全部塞进了日向嘴里，日向龇牙咧嘴地惨叫着，上下门牙都被果汁染成滑稽的红色。

连影山自己都不明白为什么今天会这么听日向的话，让他跳车就跳车，给他东西吃他就真的塞进嘴里。什么“哥哥许愿券”，反过来倒像是在给自己某种被牵着鼻子走的暗示。说完再见后影山闷闷地踢着路边的石子往回走，还没走出几步，突然听见日向在后面喊道：“喂，没朋友的小鬼头，下次哥哥会带你去爬树游泳钓龙虾哦！”

“管好你自己吧！”影山大喊着扭回头，举起背包作势要砸过去。

他灰头土脸地回了家，一进浴室就脱掉沾了草汁的衬衫，裸着上身凑在镜子前打量自己。这里刚刚被亲了。影山拿指腹碰了碰自己的嘴巴，总觉得耳朵有点烧。他低头接了把水冲脸，可一闭上眼就想到日向放大的脸，还有蹭过自己脸颊的翘起卷发。怎么才能当作没发生过啊。影山懊恼地揪自己的头发，挤出洗面奶糊了满脸再冲掉，又换薄荷牙膏死命刷牙，嘴巴周围一圈都搓到发红，可那一瞬间的又软又痒的触感却始终都存在。

……日向好像说他喜欢我。

他甩掉鬓角上的水，猛地拍关水龙头，抬头和镜子里的自己面面相觑。

在此之前从来没想过问题突然被掀开了一个吝啬的角，看不清全貌反而更让人心痒。影山把剩下两张“可以向哥哥许任何愿”券好好地收了起来，尽量试着像以往一样正常地和日向相处。他真的尽力了，但在几天后的英语课上，当老师讲到fall in love，外头突然下起雨，雨花从半开的窗户飘进来点在他手臂上的时候，影山还是在一阵一阵的睡意里突然想起了那个吻。

然后才想起自己没带伞。

没想到夏天居然也有这样连绵的雨，从上午开始，一直到训练结束都没有停。今天刚好轮到影山锁门，等他反应过来回不了家的时候，大家都已经走了。今天穿的鞋子是刚洗过的，也没多带一件衣服可以披着，影山挤在体育馆的台阶上发愁，正好看到刚帮谷地搬完东西的日向撑着伞出现台阶下。

“哦。”

“哦。”

“怎么，你原来没带伞吗？” 

影山别过头去，不肯承认。

“请我吃肉包就借你一半。”日向仰起头将伞柄扛在肩上，有点得意地左右转动，甩出许多成线的雨点。

“顶多给你咬一口。”这已经是最大的让步了。影山没等日向同意就冲进雨里，跨过他们之间间隔的几步，低头钻进那把不大的雨伞下。

八条伞骨撑起的小小空间里忽然多塞了一个人，一下子就变得热闹又拥挤。日向皱着眉说自己肩膀淋到了，用力推了影山一把，又被影山拿胳膊狠狠撞回来。他们靠在一起推推搡搡，才走到校门口，影山的半边胳膊已经全湿了。他抿着嘴把淋湿的手往背后藏，偷偷瞄了一眼日向，发现日向也是一样，为了照顾他的身高还把撑着伞的胳膊举高了一些，小臂肌肉鼓鼓的。

“……低一点也没关系。”

“什么？”

影山扭头躲开日向的视线，伸出手抓着伞的边缘直接往下拉。

他的脑袋迅速把伞面顶出一个大包，冰凉的潮意贴着头发传到头皮上，激得影山全身都在起鸡皮疙瘩。日向站在旁边看着他愣了半天，突然捂着肚子开始狂笑。

“笑什么啊，呆子！”

“你的刘海哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，被伞压得好丑。”日向弓着背笑得发抖，撑开的伞骨也跟着抖，总打到影山的脑袋。

多可恶，明明自己是在好心帮他减轻负担吧。影山咬牙切齿，透过挡住眼的刘海精准捏住日向的脸，从口袋里拿出一张“可以向哥哥许任何愿”券，借着指尖的雨水贴在日向脑门上。

“别笑。”

小怪兽很容易就被封印成功，死死抿住嘴巴，只有肩还在微微地抖。“绝对不笑了。”日向立正站好，敬了个礼冲影山严正保证。长长软软的纸条一直从他额头垂到鼻尖，日向撅嘴去吹纸条，刘海也跟着飞起来。外头仍旧在下雨，两个人都没地方躲，日向吹起的纸条卷起来碰到影山的下巴，上面暧昧地写着对哥哥“许任何愿”都可以。

影山捏着薄薄的伞沿，又偷偷往下拽了一点。

……那就提个稍微过分点的要求好了。

他趁着日向没有防备的时候凑了过去，额头撞到了伞柄，然后才撞到傻笑的日向。困扰了他好久的触感此刻又变得无比清晰，痒痒的，软软的，和记忆里后山上那次没有任何不同。他们都没闭上眼，日向额头上贴着“什么都可以”，傻愣愣地看着影山，而影山被雨伞压到歪着头，差点被鼻尖扫过的纸条扫出一个喷嚏。小小一把伞倾斜着罩住日向，雨水顺着影山拉塌陷下的那道坡汇集而下，顺着影山的手腕淌进他的袖子里。

影山没敢停留，只是略微碰了一下就结束，退回来后才发现自己紧张到快要抠破脆弱的伞布。日向还呆呆地愣在那。影山小声喊了一声他的名字，日向这才回过神，脸上爆炸一样红。他松开伞柄猛然退进大雨里，拽着袖子来回猛擦自己的嘴巴，像只被咬到的愤怒野兽。大雨一瞬间就彻底吞没了他，那头橙发气势全无地干瘪下去，更加蜷曲地贴在日向脑袋上。

“喂！”影山皱着眉扬了扬扔到自己手里的伞。

“一张券只能有一个愿望吧！”日向用力拽掉额头上的纸条，一脚塌进水坑，“别给我得寸进尺啊！”

雨打在伞上噼啪作响，影山紧紧攥着伞，一下子被“得寸进尺”四个字绞断了舌头。日向吐了一口流进嘴巴的雨水，撇下影山扭头往停车的方向狂奔。他脚下踩出一阵阵飞溅的水花，等影山追上去的时候，就仅仅只剩下一个猛踩自行车往山上蹬的遥远背影。

第二天日向没来上课。影山从大地前辈那里得知他感冒请假了。

“说是昨天不小心淋了雨。”大地说，“奇怪，我记得日向昨天带了伞啊。”

影山没搭腔，只默默把带来想还给日向的伞藏在了包的深处。他趴着纠结了一整天，时不时低头拿无名指碰自己的嘴巴，最后还是在训练结束后咬咬牙拐上了山路。下山之后要往右走三条街……没人带路，影山只能对着从清水前辈那里抄来的住址资料在陌生的地方慢慢摸索，半天才找到挂着“日向”名牌的宅子。

他敲了门，来开门的女人和日向长得很像，手里拿着锅铲，大概正在忙。影山结结巴巴的做了自我介绍，女人了然地点点头，回头冲屋里喊道：“小夏，可以带这个哥哥去找你哥吗？妈妈这里腾不开手。”

“可以！”

从走廊里风风火火冲出来一枚小炮弹，扎了小辫的卷发不羁地翘着，从发色到长相都像是迷你版的日向。影山突然有点莫名的紧张，下意识弯腰用敬语说了一句：“您好，我是影山飞雄。”

“我是小夏！您也好！”小朋友充满活力地回应，伸出一只手拽住影山的裤子，拉着他往二楼走。

全世界那么多人，只有这个才是真真正正可以叫日向“哥哥”，随时可以被带去爬树游泳钓龙虾，向他许无数个愿也不会被骂“得寸进尺”的人。影山看着身高才刚到自己大腿的小姑娘大方地指给他看哪扇门后是日向的房间，心里忽然有点涩涩的。他忍不住问，你……哥哥感冒还好吗？小夏抬头看他，摇了摇头，回答说，下午哥哥的脑袋还是烫烫的。

“飞雄能稍微蹲一下吗？”她忽然一副心事重重的样子。

虽然不知道是为什么，但影山还是听话地照做了。小小的姑娘抓住他的袖子踮起脚，有点害羞地把手兜在嘴边，凑到他耳边悄悄说话。

“哥哥昨天好像和谁吵架了。”她分享着自己发现的小秘密，“飞雄如果知道是谁的话，一定要帮小夏打那个人的头。”

“……哦。”

“拜托你啦！”小夏瞬间笑得像花朵，飞快地搂了一下影山的脖子，转头噔噔噔地跑下楼梯。

……要是她知道和日向吵架的就是我，还会这样笑容满面地对我吗？影山有点心虚，在走廊深吸了一口气才下定决心伸手去推房间的门。

“唔……妈妈，蔬菜粥好了？”

床上传来日向闷闷的声音，紧跟着是擤鼻涕的动静。小山似的被窝里突然丢出一个用过的纸团，影山嫌弃到表情都扭曲，但最后还是躲开地上散落的暗器小心地走了进去。

“是我。”

房间里一下子安静下来。

这家伙生病之后倒是哑火得很快。影山在床边找到了一块空位盘腿坐下，靠着床脚锤了一下日向的床垫，说：“我来还伞。”

“……哦。”日向把自己整个埋在被子里，背对他断断续续地吸鼻涕。

“顺便也……呃，就……昨天我不应该，亲，亲你的。”影山捏着自己的手仰头去看天花板，“本来没想过要那样做，但从后山回去之后我就一直很在意那个碰到的感觉，压根控制不住。你说让我忘掉，但我回去刷了十几遍牙也做不到。怎么说呢，有点痒，但也说不上讨厌……”

影山说不下去了。他抬起一只手烦恼地挠自己的后脑勺，措辞半天也没能成功，最后恼羞成怒从地上跳了起来，猛然掀开日向的被子：“呆子，你倒是出点声音啊。”

始终缩在温暖壳里的病人没有任何防备，一下子就被完整剥了出来。被子底下好多秘密都藏不住了：印了小花的短袖，撩到肚皮上的下摆，还有紧紧并着的两条腿。影山眼尖看见日向拳击短裤下鼓着一个尴尬的包，只出现了一瞬间就被他自己迅速用手捂住。

“呃。”

“呃什么，这个年纪很正常吧！”日向连脖子都红透了，“谁让你老是在说那种事？”

他从影山手里夺回被子挪到床的最里侧，因为羞耻和不甘迅速龟缩成一个滚圆的球，留影山一个人在床边不知所措地站着。这情况也太复杂了。影山茫然地僵着脸，最后试探着推了下被子里的日向，问，要不要我帮你解决？

“不需要，滚。”

“那我跟你许愿。”影山也倔了起来，“反正我还有一张券没用。”

日向被他的理直气壮噎到了，沉默了半天才说：“……什么人会对哥哥做这种事？”

“我这样的。”

影山从口袋里翻出仅剩的纸条扔在日向枕头旁边，然后把日向整个掰过来面对自己：“你说的可以许任何愿望，难道这个愿望你就做不到吗？”

他们都恶狠狠地瞪着对方，僵持了一会儿，最后还是以日向的妥协告终。“不公平。怎么不管怎么选都是我吃亏？”日向咬着嘴巴，在影山把手伸进睡裤松紧带的时候小小地挣扎了一下，终于还是松开了手。

“谁让你要说自己是哥哥。”影山小声回答。

手下碰到的皮肤还是有点烫，不知道是因为激动还是因为发烧。日向咬着牙把自己闷在枕头和被子的缝隙里，影山看了他一眼，将空着的那只手送上去捂住他的眼睛。

“别看就行了吧。”

日向一愣，偏过头用两只手抓着影山的手牢牢摁在自己眼睛上。

“不要耍我。”他的手在轻轻发抖。

像有什么小小的东西忽然冲上来咬了影山的心脏一口，咬掉了他的退缩，让影山心一横就抓住了日向已经勃起的地方。这种事影山也没什么经验，所能做的只有最简单的抚摸，然后被日向黏糊糊的东西弄脏手掌。不是喜欢我吗，赶紧给我解决啊。影山有些头大地咬着牙，竟然察觉到捂着日向眼睛的那边掌心渐渐潮湿了起来。

你是白痴。日向骂他，抓着他的手送进嘴里用牙咬住，不让自己发出其他声音。这种时候被咬也不是不能原谅。影山偏过头，放任自己宝贵的手指被日向咬得阵阵刺痛，只不太情愿地小声叮嘱说，喂，别真的咬伤了。

日向不说话了。过了一会儿，他在影山的手里痉挛着弓起了身子。

感冒的让高潮结束的日向很快就昏睡了过去。影山沉默地抽回手，拿纸巾帮日向擦干净，转而去洗手间洗掉左手沾着的精液和右手沾着的眼泪。给日向帮忙让他自己也起了一点反应，不太严重，等一等就会平静下去。影山低头看了眼自己略微凸起的裤子，又抬头凝视着镜子里自己的脸，忍不住用力咋舌，拿洗净的右手狠狠敲了一下自己的脑袋。

时间已经很晚了，影山还要重新跑回山那边才能回家，所以并没有打算等日向醒。他把伞留在玄关，伯母煮着粥腾不开，倒是小夏一直把他送到院子里。人是会被惯坏的，哥哥券已经用完了，之后他要怎么面对日向呢？影山穿鞋的时候一直抬头看二楼，小夏就跳到他身边疑惑地问：“飞雄在看什么？”

在看你哥哥。但影山摇了摇头没告诉她，换了个话题，说：“你还记得有个人跟你哥哥吵架了吗？我已经帮你打过那个人的脑袋了。”

“真的？什么时候？”

“就刚刚。”

小夏信以为真，睁大的眼睛叫影山想起后山那场萤火上升的盛景。她抱了一下影山的腿，忽然冲回屋内又跑回来，踮脚将一团什么东西塞进他的裤兜，一本正经地说这是她的谢礼。

“飞雄回家后再看！”她抓着影山的手和他拉勾。

小小姑娘割爱的珍贵宝物会是什么呢？半路上影山还猜可能是饼干或者贴贴纸，可回到家后就累得完全忘了这事。他洗了澡换了衣服，刚打算做完拉伸就睡觉，正在洗衣服的妈妈却忽然跑过来敲他的门。

“你裤子里有东西没取，”她把一团纸递过来，“三张‘可以向哥哥许任何愿’券。这是什么东西？”

好难有个简洁的答案。它是小朋友珍贵的宝物，是允许任性，是下次一起骑车去游泳爬树钓龙虾——只要自己开口，它几乎可以是任何东西。

影山愣愣地接过纸条，认出上面熟悉的丑陋字迹和签名，躺在他手里正好崭新的三张。

也是我崭新的爱情。他想。


End file.
